1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, more particularly, to a variable resistive memory device and method of operating the variable resistive memory device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device having a large storage capacity and a rapid operational speed while still consuming relatively low amounts of power have been developed.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified, generally, into either a volatile memory device or a non-volatile memory device. Flash memory devices of the non-volatile memory device kind may be used for a relatively long time. Recently, a variable resistive memory device of the non-volatile memory device kind is being widely used. The variable resistive memory device has logic levels of data that are determined in accordance with the resistances of the data storage materials.
The operational speed of the semiconductor memory device is determined by various factors. Any one of the factors may include a read cycle time (tRC). The tRC may relate to an output time of data within a memory cell in response to a read command.
As semiconductor memory devices become highly integrated, numbers of cells within a memory region of the semiconductor memory device greatly increase. Determination of the tRC may be related to bit line loading and word line loading.